Talk:Soft Oak Set
Crafting List Wrong? To craft all elements of the set you need the mats on the list, but when you click on the Soft Oak Ring, some of the mats needed for that are not on the list to craft the whole set.. i.e. 1 Dark Treering, 1 Ringtree, 1 Treering, etc. Soft Oak Ring (talk) 21:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ---because it lists the items you need to craft the dark treering, ringtree, treering, and such 2 MP? Sure it's +2MP? -- 07:33, 15 June 2007 : Pretty sure, assuming whoever added the set bonus added it correctly. +1MP from the set bonus and +1MP from the Soft Oak Flip-Flops. //PeetTM 08:16, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Is it worth it? Would you think it's worth getting the full set? I mean, with all the new gear around.. 121.45.72.252 21:22, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :In terms of Int then probably not, there are custom sets which easily give more, however always consider the set bonuses, the +Dmgs, Vit etc. PerfidousT 20:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) SO/Minotot Minotot Set better than SO set???? :SO is lower level than tot, and is str/int, whereas tot is int/cha. Other than that, decide what you need from a set. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Int Eni Should a int eni lvl 164 use Minotot Set Or A PERFECT SO Set? What is the Prize of the Minotot Set? (Rosal server, Biongel) :Tot, definitely. Better int, better heals, better vit. Doesn't give as many MP, though, but you have a coney to boost that. We don't record prices, so we can't help you with that, but try looking at the Bonta or Brakmar sellrooms. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) But i am on holiday now and using a computer that cant play games and im writing a list of my new set and i know how many kamas i got and then need to know if i need more so please tell me Price... Rdashdry-plz (talk) 05:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Try asking here (and it's price, not prize). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) But I am on a computer that cant acess forums,gamesand alot of other internet webs so i cant go on forum and ask please answer me about the price. (talk) 08:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Prices change all the time, not to mention it varies per stats and what not. If you are on holiday then wait till you get back, simple. It's hardly a holiday you know if you just constantly go on about Dofus. Galrauch (talk) 17:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Then, What does a Minotot set max all stats gonna cost then? (all parts total.) Rdashdry-plz (talk) 06:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Exactly the same reply. It depends on how many people are crafting it, maging it, etc. It also depends on the current demand. However, almost all sets over level 100 cost quite a few mk. I'd suggest you take your current estimation, and at least triple it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) full list of mats to craft SO i took the time to count every single mat needed for this set, from the SO hat to every arachnamu, i'll be able to confirm for final once i've finished crafting my set, so here it is: 302 Amber, 50 Arachnee Leg, 730 Treechnid root, 115 Trunknid Leaf, 616 Treechnid Bark, 366 Treechnid Bud, 60 Trunknid wood, 6 Treechnid Sap, 148 Treechnid Amber, 23 Dark Treechnid Amber, 3 Wedge, 96 Dark Treechnid Bud, 89 Dark Treechnid Bark, 11 Ancestral Amber, 13 Ancestral Treechnid Bark, 1 Ancestral Treechnid Bud, 13 Ancestral Treechnid Root, 1 Ancestral Wood, 45 Dark Bamboo Wood, 72 Dark Treechnid Root, 10 Elm Wood, 90 Kaliptus Wood, 31 Soft Oak root, 31 Soft Oak Bark, 10 Luigie Mushroom, 8 Bewitched Wood, 4 Soft Oak Amber, 2 Soft Oak bud, sorry that i've posted it here, i don't know how to do it on the actual page ;x (talk) 18:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Roatse